manyuuhikenchoufandomcom-20200223-history
OVA's
A collection of extras (animated specials and picture diaries) included in the Blu-ray releases of Manyuu Hikenchou (Volumes 1-4). List of Episodes Kaede's Chifusa Breast Growth Record (Picture Diary 1) '''While Chifusa sleeps at an inn, Kaede decides to measure her breasts but gets carried away and begins to play bondage with her sleeping friend. When Chifusa awakens, she finds herself trapped at her breast-crazed friend's mercy, who begins to play wildly with her boobs. '''Forging Beautiful Breasts (Special 1) '''Kaede performs the Chichi-togi (Breast Polishing) cleansing on Chifusa's breasts to keep them from sagging after they become increasingly large due to her defeating Manyuu Assassins. However, on this occasion, Kaede tries a new form of Chichi-togi that she thinks will also enlarge her breasts...the boob-on-boob Chichi-togi. * Chifusa's massive breast size in this special indicates it most likely takes place during episode 6 of the main series. At the very least it takes place after episode 2 as Chifusa's dialogue mentions the "saggy-breasted Innkeeper" (Okami). Chifusa being at Oppai Maximum also suggests that the special takes place sometime during episode 6. '''Kaede's Play Time (Special 2) '''Kaede and Chifusa try different techniques from the Manyuu Secret Scroll to try and enlarge Kaede's breasts. After several failed techniques, Kaede stumbles upon one she likes, which involves suckling milk out of a larger breasted woman's bosom. Chifusa attempts to protect her chest, but eventually gets pinned down by Kaede, who begins to suckle greedily on her chest for the whole afternoon. * Chifusa's massive breast size in this special indicates it most likely takes place during episode 6 of the main series. The special's ending shows the girls are located at the Breast Mountain shrine, and seeing as how Chifusa/Kaede were only at the Shrine for the events of episode 6, it heavily suggests the special takes place around then. Chifusa being at Oppai Maximum also suggests that the special takes place sometime during the events of episode 6. '''Kaede's Chifusa Breast Growth Record (Picture Diary 2) '''After Chifusa's breasts expand too much, Chifusa's clothes stop fitting her and in order to make new ones, Kaede has to make a plaster model of her friend's breasts. '''Kaede's Chifusa Breast Growth Record (Picture Diary 3) Kaede narrates through her journal a whole day of activity during her and Chifusa's travels; which includes descriptions of how they fled from Manyuu Assassins through a forest, by swimming across a lake and finally confronting them and fighting them in a valley at sundown. However, Kaede's descriptions tend to quickly become drabbles about Chifusa's breasts rather than her actions. Forging Beautiful Breasts (Special 3) Kagefusa forces Ouka to perform the Chichi-togi on her breasts and teases her multiple times with her bosom. When Kagefusa begins to lactate due to the cleansing's effects, she tries to spray her milk on Ouka. * It is revealed at the end of the special that it was all a nightmare flashback brought about by Ouka's late night drinking. Kaede's Play Time (Picture Diary 4) '''Thinking that Kaede is out shopping at the market, Chifusa takes a bath in a steam room and performs a Chichi-togi on herself. However, a very pleased Kaede arrives and spies on Chifusa's alone time. '''Forging Beautiful Breasts (Special 4) After recovering her breasts, Ouka goes to a hot spring to relax and play with her newly found bosom. However, she gets caught in the act by Chifusa, Kaede, and Kagefusa. Kagefusa then intimidates Ouka into restraining Chifusa so that Kaede and her could suckle on her breasts in an attempt to drink her milk which, according to the Manyuu Scroll, would enlarge their own breasts. * A simple observation of the character's bust sizes in this special tells you generally when it occurs. Kaede and Kagefusa have both lost their tits, and Ouka has gained some, this means the special takes place sometime after episode 12 of the main series. Category:Episodes